1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to buffers and, in particular, to graphics buffers.
2. Related Art
Graphics buffers may be populated with images by a processing unit. After an image is generated in a graphics buffer, a display controller may read the image from the graphics buffer, and cause the image to be displayed in a display.